70/22
Arapça harfli ayet metni *إِلَّا الْمُصَلِّينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *İllâ-lmusallîn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *''' illâ''' : ancak, hariç * el musallîne : namaz kılanlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ancak müstesnadır namaz kılanlar. Ali Bulaç Meali *Ancak namaz kılanlar hariç; Ahmet Varol Meali *Ancak namaz kılanlar müstesna. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *22,23,24,25,26,27. Ancak namaz kılıp namazlarında yoksul ve yoksuna belirli bir hak tanıyanlar, ceza gününü doğrulayanlar, Rablerinin azabından korkanlar böyle değildir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Ancak, namaz kılanlar başka. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Ancak şunlar öyle değildir: Namaz kılanlar, Edip Yüksel Meali *Ancak namaz kılanlar hariç: Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Ancak namaz kılanlar bunun dışındadır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Müstesna ancak o musallîler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Namaz kılanlar müstesna. Muhammed Esed *Ancak namazda bilinçli olarak Allah'a yönelenler 9 böyle değildir, *'dipnot9' : *Bunun musallîn (lafzen, “namaz kılanlar”) deyiminin karşılığı olduğuna inanıyorum. Çünkü bu deyim, sadece namazın şeklî tarafını değil, daha çok, sonraki ayetin gösterdiği gibi, onun gerisindeki zihnî durumu ve ruhî ihtiyacı anlatır. Bu anlamda, 19. ayetteki “insan tatminsiz bir tabiata sahiptir” ifadesi ile bağlantılıdır; ki bu tatminsizlik, doğru şekilde kullanıldığında, insanı, hem bilinçli ruhî gelişmeye, hem de bütün bencillik ve düşkünlüklerden uzaklaşmaya iter. Suat Yıldırım *22,23. Ancak namazlarını devamlı kılanlar böyle değildir. * *'dipnot' :Çünkü bir insanın namaz kılması onun Allah’a, Resulüne, âhirete inanıp davranışlarını ona göre düzenlediğini gösterir. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Ancak namaz kılanlar bunun dışındadır. Şaban Piriş Meali *Namaz kılanlar böyle değildir. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Ancak namaz kılanlar müstesnadır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Namazlarını/dualarını yerine getirenler müstesna. Yusuf Ali (English) *Not so those devoted to Prayer;-(5690) * *5690 The description of those devoted to Prayer is given in a number of clauses that follow, introduced by the words "Those who . . .". "Devoted to Prayer" is here but another aspect of what is described elsewhere as the Faithful and the Righteous. Devotion to prayer does not mean merely a certain number of formal rites or prostrations. It means a complete surrender of one's being to Allah. This means an earnest approach to and realisation of Allah's Presence ("steadfastness in Prayer"); acts of practical and real charity; and attempt to read this life in terms of the Hereafter; the seeking of the Peace of Allah and avoidance of His displeasure; chastity; probity; true and firm witness; and guarding the sacredness of the Presence (verse 34). M. Pickthall (English) *Save worshippers Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *22. Ancak namaz kılan o müminler, o huydan, o ahlâksızlıktan, o azaptan, o kötü sonuçtan istisna edilmişlerdir. Onlar aşağıdaki gibi güzel huylarla nitelenmiş olup cennetlerde ikram göreceklerdir. O huylardan Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *22 Ancak namazda bilinçli olarak Allah'a yönelenler(9) böyle değildir *'dipnot9':Bunun musallîn (lafzen, “namaz kılanlar”) deyiminin karşılığı olduğuna inanıyorum. Çünkü bu deyim, sadece namazın şeklî tarafını değil, daha çok, sonraki ayetin gösterdiği gibi, onun gerisindeki zihnî durumu ve ruhî ihtiyacı anlatır. Bu anlamda, 19. ayetteki “insan tatminsiz bir tabiata sahiptir” ifadesi ile bağlantılıdır; ki bu tatminsizlik, doğru şekilde kullanıldığında, insanı, hem bilinçli ruhî gelişmeye, hem de bütün bencillik ve düşkünlüklerden uzaklaşmaya iter. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *22. Namaz kılanlar müstesna. *22. Fakat Allah-ü Teâlâ'nın yardımlarına, korumasına mazhar olup da (namaz kılanlar) o yüksek ibâdete devam edenler, (müstesna) onlar şu beyan olunacak yüksek vasıflara da sahip oldukları için öyle cimrilikten ve diğer kötü vaziyetlerden uzak bulunmaktadırlar. Bu namaz kılmaları onların birinci vasfıdır.